<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Little Demon by Littlewildcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952918">My Little Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat'>Littlewildcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:16:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Steve Rogers and his little demon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve sighed as he saw Tony hold the can of cheese in a death grip in his hands as he glared at him from on top of his perch. He had taken the cheese cab from god knows where because Steve never carried that in his house. Both Howard and Maria has long since retired to bed despite it only being 7 at night. They were either exhausted from being locked up all day with Tony or they trust Steve and somehow Steve had a feeling it was the former. </p><p>“Tony, you need to give it back. I know you didn’t get it from our kitchen.”</p><p>Tony hissed and glared at him as his tail swished angrily around him. Tony was a demon. In both the literal and figurative sense, especially when he was denied coffee.  Steve also took note that he had stolen on of Steve’s Army shirts again and had decided to forgo underwear again when his tail lifted the hem a bit to much and revealed  a sliver of his bottom.<br/>“ Tony I’m giving you to the Count of three.”<br/>The demon rolled his eyes and turned his back to him.  Steve lunges at him, now that he had left his guard down and pulled him from his perch. Tony let go of the can as he startled and began to cry.<br/>“ Enough of your crocodile tears,” Steve admonished<br/>Gently. He learned early on that Tony would cry the minute he didn’t get his way.<br/>The door bell rang and Steve sighed. “ Come on!”<br/>The door opened and he saw Bucky walk in with a bag of Olive Garden.<br/>“ He’s acting up again?”<br/>“ He’ll be fine the minute he gets his food.”<br/>Steve places Tony down on a puppy pad. It wasn’t like he wasn’t potty trained, but he did make a mess when he ate.<br/>“Did you get Tony’s food?”<br/>“ How can I forget.” Bucky said as he handed a container of spaghetti and meatballs. Steve took it and opened it before putting it in front of the sobbing demon. He stopped crying and looked at the food in front of him. In squealed in delight and snatched it from Steve, eating it immediately.<br/>Steve sighed. <br/>“ What Stevie? Did you think he was going to use silverware this time?” Bucky questioned. Steve glared at him. Having a demon and treating him human was something beyond Bucky’s comprehension at times it seems. Steve didn’t understand why people discriminated against them. He is against owning them. The only reason he got Tony because when he was at the market he saw a trader trying to separate the family unit apart. <br/>“ What? I’m just asking. He seems to care less about manners when it comes to food. I ain’t judging ya. I even got him some ravioli see?” Bucky’s pulled out a small container of said food and whistled to get Tony’s attention. <br/>Tony looked up, his face smeared with marinara sauce and squealed in delight when he saw the box. He made grabby hands at Bucky as he handed it to him.<br/>“ See? We are getting along. Now let’s watch the game.”<br/>They were watching the football game with interest with the occasional commentary as Tony munched happily in the background.<br/>“Sooo....” Bucky began.<br/>“ I’m not giving up Tony.”<br/>Bucky gave him a surprised look. “ I’m not asking you to.”<br/>“ You do this every time. No I care about him and he’s staying.”<br/>“  I’m not taking about that. I’m just wondering if I could have some advice. “<br/>Steve quirked up an eyebrow.<br/>“ About what.”<br/>“ Ummm... I was wondering how Tony would do with a friend.”<br/>Steve scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “ A friend?”<br/>“ Yes. You know like someone to play with. He must get lonely.”<br/>At that moment Tony squealed in delight as he grabbed his tail. And hugged it to his chest, oblivious to the world. <br/>“ Yeah because he sure does look lonely right now.”<br/>Bucky rolled his eyes. “ Asshole. You got me like across the hallway and don’t you think Tony needs someone too?”<br/>Tony cooed as he looked at his food and then turned to Steve , he waved a claws ow at him happily. Steve smiled and waved back. The one time he didn’t wave back had led to a crying Tony. Tony squealed and clapped his hands happily. He made grabby hands at home and whined. <br/>Steve sighed pulled him onto his lap, making sure he’s comfortable before he co to use to talk to Bucky.<br/>“ What do you want to give him? A girlfriend? Remembered what happened with Sharon? Tony went ballistic and she was human. A female demon would fight Tony back and tear my apartment apart.” Tony had apparently been extremely jealous when he saw Steve’s friend and had lost it, trying things and sobbing uncontrollably. He took him to a vet because of his behavior and was told it was because Tony saw him as a potential mate. Steve thought it was all bull until he woke up one morning with Tony riding his clothed cock. <br/>  “ No. not someone romantic, but just a friend.”<br/>  “ I don’t know. Maybe he would like it? He’s only<br/>  Ever interacted with his mom<br/>  And dad.”</p><p>“ But you are always around him. Do you think he would like one?”</p><p>Steve sighed, “ Bucky what the hell did you do.”</p><p>Bucky looked at him sheepishly. “ Well... can you like not judge ok? Just give me a second.” Bucky got up from the couch and walked out the door. <br/>Tony looked up at Steve and cooed. Steve smiled down at him. He was just so damn precious. Bucky has no idea what he was missing. </p><p> </p><p>-/-</p><p>Also I am<br/>Looking for a Stony fic. It’s either post apocalyptic or historical. Tony lives in a cave and sets traps to protect himself. Steve captures him and has sex with him everyday and orders the rest to protect him when he is not around. There is also Natasha, Clint, Sam and Bucky. Steve also has sex with Tony anywhere he can think of including outside their shared tent on the permitted of their camp. Please let me know if this sounds familiar as I have been looking for it for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony sucked on his pacifier happily from his little nest as Steve cleaned his room. Maria and Howard were somewhere in the apartment t but always some how were able to hide from Steve when it came time to clean him or his room. They both loved their son and doted on him, but god damn it they were never around when it came to cleaning his messes. Steve angrily scrubbed the wall closest to the door that was smeared with A1 sauce. How he got A1 sauce when Steve hadn’t purchased it in a while? He had not freaking clue and did not want to know.  <br/>Steve turned to look at Tony and saw that he had now closed his eyes and was sleeping. Steve sighed. He might as well have lunch now before the monster woke up in an hour:</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>